Alanna & Jon Meant to Be
by Lady Julie-Anne
Summary: Alanna's married to George & Jon's married to Thayet, yet are this couple meant to be? Please Review, this is my first story. Its a bit sad! Sorry to A/G Fans!!!!!!!! But please READ!!! I need more reviews if u want to find out what happens next!!!!!!
1. Beginnings

Alanna and Jon Meant to be!  
  
These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce, and she's a goddess!  
  
It had been years past and both Alanna and Jon were very happily married. Although, sometimes they both thought there life could have been different, if they didn't have that fight in the desert, when they were amongst the Bazhir. However they both knew nothing could change what happened that day, and as it was most commonly said, "Life must go on."  
  
It was six months later after Alanna's third child Melanie was born. That was when The Baron George Cooper was called away from Private's Swoop and asked by the King to accompany him on his Grand tour of the desert. As the Voice of the Tribes he was often called to the desert by the Bazhir. He now wanted to show his children the way of the Bazhir. He also requested , ( Much to Alanna's fury) for Alanna to stay home with her children. As this was an order, Alanna obeyed. She really began to miss living in the desert. It didn't seem that long ago that she was a Bazhir Shaman.  
  
Queen Thayet and her co commander in the Riders Buri joined the King, his children and the baron on the tour. Nights before the tour began George joined up with his wife and children making the most of what time thy had together. The baron decided it would be easy for Jon if they all met in Corus. The next day he would be riding out to Corus. He would be gone more than a month, and Alanna would miss him terribly.  
  
So what ya think, I know it's a bit boring, but wait until and go ahead a few chapters, it should be interesting! Please send ur reviews this is my first fic eva !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Delay's

It had been five days since George had left and Alanna had gotten word that he had arrived in Corus. It said;  
  
"To My Dearest Alanna, My love for you is like a blooming flower, Every day I am away from you I will think of you. You are my oxygen and without I cannot breathe. Keep well, we are to stay in Corus a week before heading out. I will write to you every week. Love Always, George"  
  
Alanna took the letter and held it close to her heart, then she wished, "I love you so much George, and may Mithros Guide you! I need you back in one piece."  
  
Back in Corus life wasn't easy, Jon was so stressed out. Tuisane wanted to take over Drell River again. He and George quietly talked. "I can't believe he's done this, this is going to put the tour off for at least a week." As he said this Jon attempted to pull his hair out. "Calm down Jon, we'll sort everything out, its all going to be o.k." "Thank Mithros you're here George." George softly replied, "We know king Ain isn't the easiest man to deal with, but things will sort themselves out, they always do." At the moment Jon thought to himself that George's statement was hardly true. He was about to point this out but refrained himself. George always tried his hardest to make better of a situation and Jon wouldn't feel right if he told George this.  
  
Meanwhile Thayet and Buri worked tirelessly to prepare the Queens Riders. As they worked they chuckled. Buri and Thayet always got along. "Buri." Thayet asked. "Why don't you marry?" "There is so many men at court who would die to marry you!" "Stop that Thayet!" Replied a giggly Buri. "You're beginning to sound like Alanna, she suggested that me and Raoul, you know." At the thought of this both girls fell on the floor with laughter.  
  
One week later Jon, Thayet and their children, the Riders, George and lots of other nobles set of on the Grand Tour of the desert. Jon still hadn't resolved his problem with the Tuisane and King Ain. Yet did he know that this man would destroy his life or create a better one!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I know its not that exciting, please review and keep reading. It got a good twist, it should e cool. Thanx 4 those reviews, if I don't get anymore I won't keep writing. K c ya's. 


	3. Jon's mind

K~~~~~~~sorry I haven't written anything in awhile but I've been sooooooooooooo busy!!!!!!! Well I hope u like this chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It had been four days since the tour began. Currently Jon, , Thayet and their children, George and many others were on the Great Southern Road and deep within the desert. Thayet turned to Jon, lately she discovered that he wasn't himself. It was like he was holding something back, so she asked him, "Jon, what's wrong! Whatever it is, you no we can sort it out." Jon looked back with dignity in his eyes, he was to suborn to answer his wife's question. Maybe that was the problem, she was his wife.  
  
As they rode on there was absolutely no news from Tuisane. To many, this was a problem. Silence was a bad fate to be waiting on. Everybody knew and respected this scriptures saying. George knew that Jon was hiding something, The glares that Jon gave out over the past few days showed signs of struggle, but George thought quietly to himself, "What is Jon struggling about, to me it seems emotional, rather than diplomatic." What George didn't know was, Jonathan was thinking what his life would be like if he had married Alanna, and at this moment Jon grew very jealous towards George. He honestly regretted letting Alanna go. Suddenly a thought popped into to Jon's mind, "But I love Thayet, she's wonderful." As Jon turned around to look at his wife his mind and heart both agreed that they belonged together. Yet again Jon assured himself that it was the pressure from Tuisane that gave him these doubts.  
  
Two days later they arrived at the Blood Hawk tribe. The very place where Jonathan was made the voice. That night when all was quiet Jon cuddled up to Thayet. The only noise that could be heard was those of the animals that dwelled in the desert. Silently in the depths of the night they made love together. Jonathan gave one hundred percent attention to Thayet and Thayet alone.  
  
When George woke up the next day he felt an icy chill breeze pass his face. He knew that this was a bad sign, the reason being was that they were in the desert. So he alerted Jon. When George finished telling Jon his theory on how it could have something to do with Tusaine Jon wearily answered, " As much as I don't like the sound of this, its only a theory. We can't cause panic on one man's thoughts." "It is most likely that there is a change in the weather pattern." "But Jon," George demanded, "How about if it's more than that." However Jonathan smooth reply was, "We'll just have to tackle what ever is thrown at us, and that is that."  
  
Jonathan sent a message out to all the people how were on the tour, he asked then all to be packed up at noon and to meet him at the stables. When they arrived it was not Jonathan waiting them, it was the Ambassador of Tuisane and the leader of their army.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ I don't think you all will like it but plz read on. And send me ur reviews. 


End file.
